leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Steelix (Pokémon)
|} Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganeil) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when traded holding a Metal Coat. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix using the Steelixite. Biology Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have long rock spikes coming out of them on either side. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. The tip of its tail is conical with a blunt tip. As Mega Steelix, its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes turn blue and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored with a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, as well as two sharp, flat structures consisting of three conjoined projections on each side. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck; these scraps react to Mega Steelix's movements and change position when attacking. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching. http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-steelix Steelix burrows up to six-tenths of a mile underground and can be found in mountains or . It easily chews through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. Exposure to underground heat and pressures alongside its iron-rich soil diet have made its body harder than diamonds. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Steelix 's evolved into a Steelix sometime before Grating Spaces while it was being by Brock's little brother, Forrest, in the Pewter Gym. In When Regions Collide!, it was revealed that it can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix. Jasmine's Steelix Steelix debuted as one of Jasmine's Pokémon in Nerves of Steelix!. Jasmine first used Steelix to help stop from stealing . Then, during their Gym , Ash's Cyndaquil managed to defeat it, winning Ash the . Other used a Steelix against Ash during the Silver Conference in Playing with Fire. It defeated with a combination of and , before being defeated by 's . A Steelix appeared in The Legend of Thunder!, under the ownership of Hun. It was his main battling Pokémon, and was used to attack , , , and Vincent. It had an exceptionally violent and brutal personality. A Steelix appeared in All Torkoal, No Play as the ruler of the Valley of Steel. It was scaring a that would soon belong to Ash. Morrison's Steelix debuted in Saved by the Beldum and later battled in Choose It or Lose It!. Steelix was able to defeat Pikachu and Torkoal but was defeated by . accidentally stuck three shovels into the head of an underground Steelix while digging a pitfall trap in Faced with Steelix Determination. It went on to terrorize a village of until the shovels were removed through the combined efforts of multiple Bidoof, Ash's Staravia, and his . In Dealing With Defensive Types!, a Steelix belonging to Byron was used in the Gym against Ash. It put up a tough fight, defeating , despite its type advantage and then fought against . Despite its exhaustion from its earlier battle, Chimchar was able to defeat Steelix after a prolonged battle. Steelix appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!, where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. A Steelix that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi's Mega Wave. Steelix was used to battle against Ash's Noivern, , and . It was later freed from Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances Multiple Steelix appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Steelix appeared in a fantasy in All That Glitters is Not Golden!, where it evolved from an . A 's Steelix appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Coordinator's Steelix appeared in Team Shocker!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the Contest. A Steelix made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Steelix appeared in a flashback in Shield with a Twist!. A Coordinator's Steelix appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, performing along with a . A Steelix that can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Steelix appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as one of the many Pokémon that challenged in the past but were easily defeated. Pokédex entries . It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.}} and type. Heat from deep underground strengthens its hide, and the pressure gives its body a toughness harder than metal.}} ]] In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Steelix made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen battling a Mega . In Pokémon Generations A soldier's Steelix appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Jasmine used a Steelix disguised as an in the Gym Leader's Tournament of the opening ceremonies in the Pokémon League. Brock's Onix tightened its grip on the hidden steel Pokémon, but against the unusual hardiness of its evolution, it only hurt itself, and was eventually defeated after Steelix's stone "hide" scraped off and it was exposed. Jasmine explains that because it was a newly discovered species only so far uncovered by 's capture, she tried to hide its identity in the hopes that it wouldn't be treated as simple eye candy for curious spectators. A Steelix appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Put Your Beast Foot Forward, Carr of the Team Rocket beast trio used one against 's Poli as they clashed in the Sevii Islands. It was swung aside rather easily as it was interrupted in its rampage, and after a failed , it was beaten by a smart maneuver. A Steelix was seen on Iron Island and was used for with Riley in Lucky Lucario I. A Steelix appeared in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Byron has two Steelix which were used in the challenge in which they served as walls to prevent Hareta from getting to the top in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. mentions having a Steelix in Hareta's Heart's Desire but it was never shown. In the TCG In the TFG One Steelix figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Steelix only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information A combination of - and s, Steelix are the longest Pokémon yet to be discovered, reaching over 30 feet in length. Since they live so deep under the surface of the earth, the intense pressure has made their bodies stronger than diamonds. Evolved from , Steelix is every bit as intimidating as its relative. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Steelix makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy Information NA: With a body harder than diamond, this Pokemon is well suited to digging, using its powerful jaws to tunnel around. Steelix lives deep underground - even deeper than its pre-evolution, Onix. Was it pride that made Steelix prove itself able to go farther? It's hard to say. We tried to dig around for clues, but we got tired after only 10 feet... PAL: Being harder than diamond, Steelix can crush any rock with its jaw. It can also see in pitch darkness. Its territory lies deeper than its pre-evolution, Onix, a full 1000m below the surface. Does it consider its Onix brethren to be "below" it, even though they're higher up? It's hard to say. We may have to dig a little deeper into the matter. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Steelix appears as a . Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger Steelix is a boss in Pokémon Ranger. After being enraged by the Go-Rock Squad, it rampages through Panula Cave until the captures it with their Styler. Pokédex entries lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like.}} |} |} . This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} . This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core, reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like.}} |} |} lives for 100 years, its composition becomes diamondlike as it evolves into a Steelix.}} |} |} |} |} . This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple}} , Iron Island}} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} in Cyllage City}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 12, Forever Level 61, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Terrera, Valora}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 190 Marron Trail: Stage 663}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 01}} |} |} In events In-game events |Special Demo Version Steelix|Japanese region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steelix}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Steelix Mega Steelix Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness - and moves will become ½× and 1×, respectively |gen5dark=yes |olddark=½ |gen5ghost=yes |oldghost2=½}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a Metal Coat |link= and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=208 |name2=Steelix |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Steelix is tied with and for the highest stat of all Pokémon. :* This means Mega Steelix has the highest Defense base stat and the highest single base stat of all Pokémon, and is tied with Mega Aggron for highest Defense base stat and highest single base stat of all Pokémon as well as the highest single base stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon. * Steelix is shown floating above the ground in all console games, rather than, like its pre-evolved form, resting on the ground. * All Steelix in the anime have used the move (excluding cameos). * Steelix is the only Pokémon in the games that can hurt the Capture Styler simply by touching the line. * Mega Steelix is the tallest and the tallest Pokémon. Origin Steelix, like Onix, is most likely based on a combination of a and . It may also been based on the , a type of dragon that has been presented as limbless and burrowing. Name origin Steelix is a combination of ''steel and onyx. It may also refer to helix (with regards to its serpentine body). Haganeil may be a combination of 鋼 hagane (steel) and nail or tail. In other languages , and nail or tail |fr=Steelix|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Steelix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stahlos|demeaning= From and possibly |it=Steelix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=강철톤 Gangcheolton|komeaning=From and '' stone'' |zh_cmn=大鋼蛇 / 大钢蛇 Dàgāngshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Large steel snake" |hi=स्टीलीक्स Steelix|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Стиликс Stiliks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Steelix * Jasmine's Steelix Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Stahlos es:Steelix fr:Steelix it:Steelix ja:ハガネール zh:大钢蛇